


Two Postcards (2005)

by strawberryelfsp (berreh)



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drabble Collection, Gift Fic, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berreh/pseuds/strawberryelfsp
Summary: Two postcard drabbles written for my Barrett/Stephen girls. Book/movie canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxtales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/gifts).



**Fortitude (for tigertale)**

“God’s blood, Stephen, are you in your skin again?”

Maturin looked up from beneath his hat and stretched his toes in the sunlight.

“It’s quite healthful, my dear, I assure you; and one can never do too much for the sake of one's health.”

Jack grinned and shook his head, grasping the lowering ropes. “Aye, well, just don’t go taking too much health, darling, lest you scandalize our poor cox'n's eyes.”

Bonden stepped past him into the rowboat, the doctor’s bag in his hand and his gaze fixed on inspecting the rigging. His face was dark in the glaring sun as he reached for the ropes.

“I would never look, Sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Downtime (for kohaku)**

“I really ought to be getting back now, Doctor.”

“Nonsense, Bonden, they’ll manage without you for another hour. This shoulder will never be back to rights if you neglect your healing, no matter how tedious the therapy may seem.”

“But sir, really, I—"

“Massage is considered exceptionally beneficial in many ancient cultures, I assure you. Keep still now; I’m nearly finished.”

Maturin’s hands swept one more time across Bonden’s back, his oiled palms pressing down as they slid across naked brown skin. His thumbs dug one more hard circle into tight, knotted muscle, then another, leaning in with all his weight across the table; and then his hands stopped moving, their long fingers spread wide across each shoulder blade.

“That’s good for the back, I think; do turn over and I’ll work on your shoulder.”

Bonden’s eyes went wide and darted downward; he bit his lip once, and laid his cheek flat on the table.

“I think I’d best lie here a minute longer, sir, if that’s alright.”


End file.
